


Arthur Pendragon's Book of Merthur

by CookieMonstersRUs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Actually he is, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur has a diary, Bad Art, Crack, Did I Mention Crack?, Fanart, Gaius's Eyebrows, Gay, Kinda, M/M, Merlin Is Still Arthurs Servent, Oblivious Merlin, Pining Arthur, This was for a friend, Uther is sort of a penis, cartoons, i think, ish, probably, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstersRUs/pseuds/CookieMonstersRUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin stumbles upon Arthur's notebook when he's cleaning his room. He's never been able to take a peek at it because Arthur's very protective of it. Here's what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur Pendragon's Book of Merthur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Needs More Sparkly Pens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462385) by [mm_coconut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_coconut/pseuds/mm_coconut). 



Merlin looks around, fingers clutching onto the notebook. Arthur's out for a few hours with the knights, he should be good. Merlin takes a breath, excited to finally find out what's in the mysterious notebook Arthur is so protective of. Was this an invasion of privacy? Yes. Did Merlin really care? Yes, sorta, no, kinda--Merlin waves the thought aside and opens the notebook.

 


End file.
